


Wheel of Fortune (Reversed)

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [9]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Days, haruhi is angry, inspired by tarot cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Understandably so, Haruhi was having a bad day.
Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385122
Kudos: 8





	Wheel of Fortune (Reversed)

Haruhi Fujioka was known for having bad days. With her oblivious father, her rascal neighbors and her outrageous friends, not to mention all of the damn rich people she’s surrounded by, Haruhu Fujioka was bound to crack at one point.

Her day started off not waking up to her alarm and her father leaving with their only umbrella. A child decided to knock into her, making her papers fly everywhere and get wet. She was soaking herself by the time she arrived to school and she had to deal with teasing from the Hitachiin twins when her shoes squeaked on class from the rain. Her bangs were flat and in her face and she had to perform host club duties in a frilly dress for a Victorian theme Tamaki had come up with and not run by her.

Understandably so, Haruhi was having a bad day.

Though, despite it all, Haruhi takes a deep breath and restrains the outburst building in her chest. Today was not the day to go off, she still had a debt to pay off and she didn’t want anyone to know that she was a girl. So, with a long breath, Haruhi bides her time to be as angry as she wants to be.


End file.
